RWBY: Operation JUMP SYOC
by Winterjades
Summary: Team JUMP a normal team of Atlas Academy... well relatively normal team, you see the team leader has a secret mission with a particular student as his partner how long will the secret remain well... a secret. SYOC OPEN


**A/N - I noticed there was only a few RWBY SYOC on here and this idea has been in my mind for a while so screw it FANFIC TIME**

 _ **JAREK POV**_

 _ATLAS PRISON_

I looked around the dark room in front of me there was barely enough light in the room to see in front of me, my eyes glanced and the aura restraining cuffs that kept me from leaving. In front of me there is a man in the shadows by the entrance of my cell. I may not be able to see him well but I know who he is.

"Do you understand your mission Mr Shade?" the man said in a stern tone. "You are to enter Atlas Academy as a first year student where in the initiation you will be partnered with a person of my choosing, the rest of your teammates will be regular students who will have no idea of your task."

I nodded in understanding before the man pulled out a red bandana and continued. "When the Vytal Festival comes your former 'teammates' will appear, we don't know where they will be hiding but we know they will appear thanks to a reputable source. When you find them KILL THEM, however do not let your team even your partner see you do it"

Once again I nodded again replying. "Understood… General Ironwood, who will my partner be." As if Ironwood was waiting from me to say those words the cell door open bringing a shining light into the room. "SALUTATIONS"

" _Close your eyes now time for dreams,_

 _Death is never what it seems._

 _Did the things you thought you should,_

 _All the things they said were good._

 _All your faith in ancient ways,_

 _Leaves you trapped inside a maze._

 _Take the lives of those you need,_

 _Sow the death then reap the seed._

 _Reap the seed._

 _Born an angel, heaven sent,_

 _Falls from grace are never elegant._

 _Stars will drop out of the sky,_

 _The moon will sadly watch the roses die._

 _In vain,_

 _Lost, no gain,_

 _But you're not taking me._

 _You can't have my life,_

 _I'm not your sacrifice._

 _You can try, but I'm free,_

 _And you won't conquer me._

 _I won't crawl,_

 _Most of all,_

 _I won't fall,_

 _For you._

 _Show them gods and deities,_

 _Blind and keep the people on their knees._

 _Pierce the sky, escape your fate._

 _The more you try the more you'll just breed hate,_

 _And lies._

 _Truth will rise,_

 _Revealed by mirrored eyes._

 _What if all the plans you made,_

 _Were not worth the price they paid?_

 _Even with the lives you stole,_

 _Still no closer to your..._

 _Goal._

 _You can't have my life._

 _I'm not your sacrifice._

 _You can try, but I'm free,_

 _And you won't conquer me._

 _I won't crawl,_

 _Most of all,_

 _I won't fall,_

 _For you." - Sacrifice_

 **A/N - I know the chapter is short it's more like a teaser for this Fanfiction so I promise the actual chapters will be longer trust me. With that out the way here are the OCs I need… Oh before I forget I will accept OC that are related to Canon characters but only one of them and they have to be believable so I don't think any Rose, Branwen, Xiao Long etc would really fit in Atlas Academy unless you really impress me.**

 **TEAM JUMP (Atlas Academy) (The OCs here will have no clue about Penny being a robot and Jarek's mission**

 **J-Jarek Shade**

 **U-** _ **OC NEEDED**_

 **M-** _ **OC NEEDED**_

 **P-Penny Polendina**

 **4 MORE OCs FOR ATLAS ACADEMY (They will be a team)**

OC TEMPLATE

NAME: (Needs to follow the naming rule)

AGE: (The OC's are first year so keep it in mind)

SYMBOL:

SPECIES: (Human or Faunus)

APPEARANCE: (Please be detailed)

OUTFITS: (Please include Main Outfit, Alternate Outfit, Formal Wear, Sleep Wear)

PERSONALITY: (Please be detailed)

TEAM: (Team JUMP or Other Team)

BACKSTORY: (AGAIN DETAILS)

WEAPONS:

AURA COLOR:

SEMBLANCE:

LIKES AND DISLIKES:

STRENGTHS AND WEAKNESSES:

THEME SONG: (Just to help me picture the character)

QUOTES: (4 please)


End file.
